princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuya Hara
Background Hara was Shitenhōji's captain during Shiraishi Kuranosuke's 2nd year. He is known as one of Shitenhoji's ''Legendary Captains ''along with Taira Yoshiyuki who was the captain the year before him when Shiraishi and Oshitari Kenya were in their freshman year. He is the captain that led Shitenhoji to the Nationals the year before Seigaku won. However for unknown reasons, Hara decided to retire from club tennis in the Spring of last year, meaning he didnt captain his team to that Nationals. He is currently a high school 1st year. Appearance Hara has a ponytail and hair that is a shade of light auburn. Personality Hara, like the majority of the Shitenhoji players, has a joking manner and tries to make others laugh which is linked with the school motto. This is shown when he even prepares a drawing of a comedian on his stomach which he shows to his opponents Oshitari Kenya and Momoshiro Takeshi during their doubles match. He also tends to shout out What the Hell!? Who the Hell!? when confused or is annoyed. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Hara captained Shitenhōji to glory in the Kansai Regionals. During this time he also chose Shiraishi as the next captain for Shitenhōji. It is revealed that he was the one who suggested for Kenya to play Singles 3 during the 2007 National Semifinals against Rikkai Dai 's Juzaburō Mōri. U-17 Camp Hara being is shown to have become a member of the U-17 camp during his first year of High School since all members of the camp claim that Middle Schoolers in the U-17 is unheard of. He quickly progressed to becoming a member of the 1st Stringers and gained the rank of the 19th best U-17 player in Japan. He and Taira Yoshiyuki are introduced after easily defeating a pair of 2nd Stringers who challenged them for their ranks, and are then challenged by Momoshiro Takeshi and Oshitari Kenya. Hara and Taira accept the challenges of Momoshiro Takeshi and Oshitari Kenya and engage in a Doubles Match. While Hara and Taira play rather jokingly they dominate nonetheless. During the match, Hara, further showing his joking attitude, begins to lift his shirt up which causes Momoshiro to panic however on his stomach turns out to be a drawing of a famous Japanese comedian. Hara and Taira continue to dominate, until Momoshiro unleashes his new move Black Jack Knife. Hara and Taira are unable to overcome this and end up losing the match. This results in both Hara and Taira losing their status as 1st Stringers. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques Hara is a capable Serve and Volley player who mostly enjoys performing smashes. Moukohan ''' A fast and very Powerful Smash. Hara's Moukohan even caused a deep bruise on Oshitari Kenya's skin. U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 3: The speed of his legs is only average, but the speed of his Tsukkomi is the highest on the 1st String. His mental agility is also fast, it's almost like he speaks his words on pure reflex. Power - 4: The smiting power of his specialty smash has a reputation. It's undeniable that his usual vocalizations have possibly strengthened up his abs. Stamina - 5: Even if he's endlessly continuing his Tsukkomi, he has stamina that will not be exhausted. Could he possibly have developed his own unique breathing control...!? Mental - 5: As he is always allowing time to keep on laughing, He is the powerful player who had formerly administered for Shitenhouji Chuu in the same fashion. He is defintiely be said that he has strong mental strength. Technique - 3: He favors his smash that he seems to put some of his Tsukkomi into as he sends it to the opponent. Also his picture techniques are high. '''Kurobe Memo: As a great technician, he has a lot of skills and the breadth of his battle tactics are wide. It seems he had a duel with Kurobane of "Attacking with Words Tsukkomi" VS. "Body Hitting Tsukkomi", however I felt knowing the results of that was pointless. Trivia Character Trivia *Upon his stomach during his match against Momoshiro/Kenya pair is the a drawing of the face of a famous Japanese comedian named Tetsu which Hara reveals even while playing. *Hara is the one who chose Shiraishi as the next captain of Shitenhoji after he resigned from the club. *He doesn't like carrying around things like bags, so he always carries his racket in the back of this clothes. *He naturally slouches, so this is like killing two birds with one stone (TN: in reference to how he carries his racket). Personal Information *Hobbies: Going to see live comedy - Practicing his Tsukkomi *Committee: Treasure Hunting Commitee *Favorite Color: Fluorescence Color *Favorite Food: Akashi Yaki *Thing he wants most: Interesting Joke Materials *Thing you're bad at: Remebering things *Specialty outside of tennis: Manzai *Preferred type of person: Shiraishi’s older sister *His routine during tournaments: He simultaneously pushes two buttons on a vending machine to see what comes out References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Kansai Players Category:Osaka Players Category:Middle School Captain Category:1st Year High School Category:Doubles Specialists Category:OBs Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:Serve and Volley Category:December Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Capricorn